


White Night (Busy Days)

by ilysmrenjun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, semi-platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilysmrenjun/pseuds/ilysmrenjun
Summary: There was a brief silence between them. Renjun remembered how comforting it is to hear Mark’s voice. It’s been a while since the last time they saw each other. Mark had been very busy in his schedules with Super M and now with 127’s comeback. It was really nice talking to him again.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	White Night (Busy Days)

**Author's Note:**

> i know i’m late but, i’ve been feeling a lot from markren lately. i kinda regret not shipping them sooner. their friendship is so precious. ㅠㅠ

“Hey” Renjun finally heard that deep, calming voice after waiting for his call to be answered.

“Congratulations, hyung. you all did great today!” He greeted, sounding very excited which made the other chuckle. _Cute_ , he thought.

“Thanks, Jun! I’m really amazing, right?” Renjun let out a fake scoff to show his disapproval despite feeling otherwise. Of course Mark is amazing. He’s probably not aware of it but he’s very proud of him.

“I should’ve called Donghyuck instead.” He teased. 

“Bad.” The older pouted. “Are you alone right now?” It was a harmless question until Renjun, intendedly, took the wrong way.

“I don’t like how that sounded, hyung.” He cleared his throat, shifting a little on the couch.

“I- what? I was about to ask how’s the kids- yah, Huang Renjun!“ Mark spluttered, obviously taken aback from the younger’s remark.

Renjun’s laugh was heard from the other end. He could imagine his hyung all flustered, the usual gay panic reaction he has when talking about these kinds of stuff. He can’t help but to giggle.

“I’m kidding. Well, Jisung’s in his room probably playing games and Chenle is at home. I honestly don’t know what Jeno and Jaemin have been doing lately.” He shrugged while Mark hummed to let him know he’s listening.

“We barely see each other even inside the dorm. We’re on lockdown.. you know, virus.” The older nodded, acknowledging the situation. The news about the outbreak is alarming and it was a relief to learn that they’ve been doing well.

“That’s good. Please stay healthy and tell them to take care of themselves all the time, hm?”

There was a brief silence between them. Renjun remembered how comforting it is to listen to his hyung’s voice. It’s been a while since the last time they saw each other. Mark had been very busy in his schedules with Super M and now with 127’s comeback. It was really nice talking to him again.

“I miss you so much, hyung.” Renjun finally whispered, a small pout forming in his lips while clutching his phone. “Get lots of rest and take care of yourself.”

“Yes, I will. I miss you too,” Mark paused before sighing, “I miss you so much. I’ll see you soon, okay?” It was not a promise, instead a wishful thinking.

“We’re going to see each other soon, hyung.” The younger smiled from the thought. “You might wanna listen to my radio show tomorrow.”

Mark assured him he would tune in after their schedule. They ended the call after another wave of reminding each other to take care before finally bidding goodnights. The following day, the older did as promised.

“Hello everyone. This is RenD. I’m going to play the first song for this day. Please enjoy NCT 127’s Kick It.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i hope you enjoyed it. please don’t hesitate to leave your comments/thoughts, i’d really love it.
> 
> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/ilysmrenjun) 🌻
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/ilysmrenjun) 💛
> 
> anyways, please continue to support 127 this comeback. let’s give them wins. 💚


End file.
